I Don't Think It's Love
by CeliaEquus
Summary: A little story of unrequited love, and the guilt that comes with it. Sigh. It's a challenge fic, by the way. Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise, as per usual.


"I Don't Think It's Love"

"Please?"

"No! Look, why are you even pursuing this? I hardly think that 'Daddy' will approve," Hermione Granger said, marching along the corridors with Draco Malfoy trailing behind her.

"Why not?" he asked. "What's not to like? You're the smartest witch alive!"

She snorted. "Hardly."

"Fine then. You're the smartest student in the school."

"And a Mudblood."

"No!" he said, trying to grab one of her arms. She raised an eyebrow as she moved away. "Well, I mean, you _are_ a Mudblood… I mean, Muggleborn. But not in a bad way." He shook his head as she rolled her eyes and hurried on. "I didn't mean that! Ugh. Why are you making this so hard?"

"What do you expect, Malfoy? You've always hated me and bullied me, because of my blood, my looks, my house." They were nearing the Gryffindor common room, and she walked faster. He quickened his pace to match hers.

"I never hated you," he said, frowning. "Really. I hated the fact that you were a Mu… Muggleborn, and that you got better marks than me. But the rest…"

"No excuses," she said, halting at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Just accept that I don't like you in that way."

"But I _love_ you, Hermione," he said, finally grabbing one of her hands. "I'm in love with you. It's killing me not being able to show it. Please go to Hogsmeade with me! You and my parents would get along if you got to know each other. Father respects you, and Mother doesn't hate you."

"How charming," she said, lifting her chin. "It doesn't change anything. You and I could never be a good match. For one thing, I have told you that I don't like you. That should be enough." Draco's head dropped. "For another, my friends hate you just as much as I do." He inhaled with a hiss. "You're a petulant brat used to getting his own way, and you tried to get Hagrid – one of my _friends_ – fired from the job he was so proud of, not to mention tried to get Buckbeak executed."

"You can stop…"

"What else? Oh yes; you and your 'friends' got us into trouble in our first year, and then with Professor Umbridge. You were glad at the thought of people like me being killed by the beast of Slytherin. And, last of all," she said, holding up a hand, "I don't believe that it's love. You don't really love me. In fact, this is probably all just some prank. Well, I'm _not_ going to fall for it."

Draco sighed and walked away; Hermione had no idea that he was disguising tears of frustration and heartache. She waited until she was sure that he had left, before whispering the password.

When she got into the common room she glanced back out into the corridor, frowning again. She swallowed, and then went to join Harry and Ron in the corner where they were playing wizard's chess.

"Back from the library?" Ron asked, not looking away from the game.

"Clearly," she said, suppressing a smile. "I was… delayed."

"By a Slytherin?" Harry said, glancing at her sharply. She nodded. "Was it Malfoy?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," he said, eyes narrowing. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No," she said, all humour leaving her. "But I think I may have hurt him. I'm… I'm not sure."

"What d'you mean?"

"Who cares?" Ron said. "Just as long as she got back at him for all these years. Good girl, `Mione." He winked at her, but she ignored it.

"Thanks. Have you, uh, got any work you need me to check?"

"Nope," he replied. "Haven't got any done."

She hit them both on the back of the head, making them yelp. "Then I'm going to bed."

"Night, Hermione," they said, massaging their sore spots.

* * *

Call her a bleeding heart, but Hermione felt incredibly guilty. All night she tossed and turned, trying to convince herself that it was all just some prank. Desperately she replayed the start of their conversation:

"_Hermione?"_

_She recognised the voice, but not the name. He never used her first name. In fact, he rarely used her last. Therefore, she still felt some little surprise when she saw who it was._

"_Malfoy," she said. She glanced around in confusion. "Can I help you?"_

"_Yeah," he said, joining her as she walked along. "I was wondering if you'd go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday."_

"_Well, thank you for the heads up. Now I'll know to stay at Hogwarts that day. Or is the plan to attack me here?"_

"_A-attack you?" His eyes bulged out of his head. "No! I'd never do that."_

"_Funny. I could have sworn you have before," she said, tilting her head, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "I must be mistaken. Are you the lost – but good – twin of Draco Malfoy?"_

"_No," he said, face scrunched up but not with its usual sneer or look of disgust. At least, not disgust directed at her._

"_Then… why are you asking me?" She slowed down. "I'm confused."_

"_I…" He stopped in front of her, and exhaled slowly. "I love you, Hermione. I'm in love with you. Please give me a chance. Go out with me?"_

_Wordless with shock, she barged past him, clutching her bag strap for something to do and ready to draw her wand. She kept an eye out for ambush while he ran after her._

"_I don't know what you think you're trying to do…"_

"_It's true." He tried to touch her, but she tensed and he drew back. "Really."_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

Now she wondered. Her surprise had been less due to the fact that she was expecting him to make some kind of move. But not _that_ kind of move.

The problem was that he had been looking at her lately, more than usual, and never disdainfully. He looked almost worried or confused. Perhaps both. She assumed that he was going to cause trouble, thanks to years of Harry and Ron's paranoia when it came to Slytherins, and Malfoy in particular. Not to mention that he was – had been – a Death Eater. Not a spy like Professor Snape, even though he did come through at the last minute. But that was to save himself and his family, not because it was the right thing to do.

"Hmm." She shifted in her bed yet again. She would study him tomorrow. Maybe she would get a good idea of his true feelings then.

* * *

She got to Potions early, leaving breakfast before the others. He followed her.

"Hello, Malfoy… uh, Draco," she said, shuffling where she stood outside the classroom door. His expression was completely blank.

"Granger," he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you the picture of a heartbroken lover," she said dryly. He smirked… but the look didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You called me on it, Granger. It was a prank. Well done, you. Professor Snape was right about you being a know-it-all."

She frowned slightly. "Um… are you sure?"

"Yes," he said, his voice unnecessarily firm. "So… that's all. That's the end of it."

"Good," she said. "Okay."

He nodded, and then disappeared into the shadows just before Ron and Harry came along.

"`Mione, we didn't have anything due today, did we?" Harry asked. She widened her eyes dramatically.

"I asked you if you'd done your work last night!" she said. "How could you have forgotten?"

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Relax," she said softly. "I'm just joking."

"Little advice, Hermione," Harry said, running a hand through his hair. "You shouldn't play with people's emotions. Those kinds of pranks just aren't funny."

"No," she said. "They're… they're really not."

And from nearby she could have sworn that she heard a sniffle.

**

* * *

**

Poor, tortured Draco.

…**Actually, I have no sympathy for Draco Malfoy. No love lost between us. I can't stand pairing him with anyone, and very rarely do it. In fact, I killed him off in my first story on this website. But this fic is for a challenge, and I was given this pairing. It tested my skills, I can tell you that.**

**Anyway, the challenge is called "It's Quite Simple, Really", and my pairing – as seen – was Hermione/Draco. My prompt was 'questions' – and a lot of questions were asked, you must admit – the house was Gryffindor, and the group was the Golden Trio. I was given permission to make it an unrequited love story.**

**So… there you have it. Hopefully the last time I have to write about this pair. *Knocks on wood***

**Please review!**

**To me, flames are not worthy of laughter, as laughter is generally a positive reaction to something, and flames don't generate positive feelings in me. I hope potential flamers are duly warned.**


End file.
